


Unconquerable

by Maleficent



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Multi, Soo-Won Centric, They couldve had it all, They were almost a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent/pseuds/Maleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king can not conquer death. Soo-Won Centric drabbles. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconquerable

**Author's Note:**

> I just binge watched this anime and am currently working on the manga. I felt a little cheated that I didn't get to see Soo-Won lose his shit in the least. Enjoy the angst. This will be edited later; it was typed up on my phone.

Soo-Won strode toward the garden, his head weighed down by the crown that glittered on his brow. Hak would have called him gaudy for wearing it about the castle. 

'Would have.'

He gave a dull nod to the posted guards, forgoing a greeting. They frowned as they bowed. Ah. Had that been too out of character? King Soo-Won was never rude; the king was flighty and playful and smiled so often it mine as well have been painted on. 

But, as Soo-Won lifted his face to the sky and glimpsed the red dawn that curled like hair across the landscape, walking amoung the dew covered flowers in the garden, he found the idea of being King Soo-Won rather tiring. 

"Another red dawn, Yona? Ever since you left the sky has been on fire," he patted the small silk bag tied in his obi, where her dead hair lay. "How petty."

His stomach twisted as he imagined her triumphant laugh ringing from a broken corpse, the wind whipping about forcing the air from his lungs. "H-how cruel, Hak."

Soo-Won could only imagine them now; they had yet to find the bodies of his two precious people, had yet to bring forth bent limbs and smashed faces to him.

But, they wouldn't ever find them, Soo-Won knew. 

Wild storms and burning skies could only be contained in flesh for so long.


End file.
